Practical Confessions are for Practical People
by Hatsu-Kidamaru
Summary: Cherry is once again on the receiving end of Master Rayflo's molesting, though this time he doesn't even know it. Yaoi, R&R please, I can always use feedback! Oh and thank you ShounenaiFangirl!


I have a BETA!!!!! WRAWR the world is mine to control Mwahahahahaha *hack, cough, choke.* Anyway I decided I am going to make  
a whole bunch of random chapters for Vassalord and this is one of many to come! Okay well er… Oh yeah I want to thank ShonenaiFangirl  
for looking over this and making it perfect, Thank you!!!

Warning: Molestation of Cherries butt, yaoi lemony goodness and a side order of perverseness. Oh and a lack of real plot XD.

_**Practical Confessions are for Practical People**_

~Rayflo pov~

I am Johnny Rayflo, well that's my current name. Anyway, I am currently thinking about how much I love Cherry's (Charley) butt.  
It's not terribly feminine nor is it really masculine but it's the perfect place in between the two. His hips are slightly more curved than  
the average male and his butt is all muscle with a smooth curve to it. I suddenly feel the need to chew on it; no, I want to thoroughly  
grope that butt. That's what I want to do.

~Narrator pov~

Cherries eyes were closed and he was laying on his stomach, completely unaware as to what his master planned to do to him. Rayflo  
quietly crawled onto the couch and over Cherry. Slowly he stopped so his face was next to Cherries neck. He stared at a couple of stray  
blond hairs that were sticking up and pet them down, his smile devious and perverted as he leaned forward and stuck his nose into the  
crook of Cherries neck. Cherry just continued to lay there sound asleep while Rayflo began to molest him.

~Rayflo pov~

Oh god, he smells so good! It's like a mix between blood, peppermint and I think... orchids? Well, that's not important; I'm here on a  
mission, a mission to molest my Cherries cute little butt! Hmm, he's so well defined; I love the feeling of all his muscles. I wonder how  
hard he would try to kill me if he found out I was molesting him... well, that is if he stays asleep.

~~Narrator pov~

Rayflo grinned, looking slightly demonic as he moved down over Cherries body so his face was right above the blond's smooth butt. Slowly,  
Rayflo's hands moved from cherry's thighs up until he reached the curve of the other males butt. While his hands were beginning to molest  
Cherries ass, his mouth was moving over the blonds back and his fangs were just barely scraping across the skin. For only a second, he heard  
the smallest, breathiest moan he had ever heard. He looked up toward the blonds face and saw that it was just slightly flushed, the usually  
porcelain colored skin had a slight rosy complexion to it, and the blond's breath was coming out faster than when Rayflo had started his molesting  
spree.

~Rayflo pov~

He likes this?! Oh my god, he actually likes this! God, I knew his face would look beautiful with a flush of arousal! He's just so perfect! Hmm, I  
wonder what he likes best? Is it my mouth or my hands? Let's see.

~Narrator pov~

Rayflo grinned as he began to kneed the flesh of Cherries ass. His hands moved up and over and down, not once taking his eyes off of the blond's  
sleeping face. Not getting a terribly large reaction, he moved his hand so he was stroking between the blond's ass. Immediately Cherry let out a  
soft moan and his hips moved up against the hand that was caressing him. Rayflo groaned, every sound that escaped the blond's lips sent electric  
bolts right to his crotch.

~Rayflo pov~

Oh god, just listening to him is going to make me cum. I can't believe how sexy he sounds; his voice is so wonderful, I could listen to it all night.  
Oh wait, I was going to test something... um, what was it… oh yeah, mouth!

~Narrator pov~

Rayflo leaned forward and began to trace his tongue across Cherries lower back; he smiled triumphantly as the blond shivered and let out a soft  
moan. Gently, Rayflo moved his teeth over the blonds back, his fangs just barely pricking the skin. The blond shivered and arched into the touch  
as Rayflo's hands continued rubbing between his ass. Unintentionally, Rayflo's fangs pierced the skin as the blond began to move in rhythm with  
his hands.

~Rayflo pov~

Fuck, oh god he tastes so good! It's been so long since I turned him... Shit, I can't stop! I want him so bad!

~Narrator pov~

Before Rayflo could even think, he flipped Cherry over and moved to the blond's neck, biting down hard enough to scare the man awake. Cherry,  
at first, did nothing... then his body arched against Rayflo's.

"M-master, what, ahnn!"

Rayflo's eyes were closed as he fed hungrily from Cherries neck, the other male writhing beneath him, unable to escape but wanting more. Rayflo  
couldn't think, he could only feel and the feeling of arousal was intense. With Cherry's body moving against his, he couldn't help but move with the  
blond, making both men groan.

Cherry's head was thrown back as his hips met Rayflo's, grinding their hardened members together,  
"M-Master please, more!"

Cherries plea didn't go unheard; Rayflo's hands moved to the blond's chest and began toying with the other male's nipples as the two continued to  
grind their hips together. Cherry let out a strangled cry and he gripped desperately at Rayflo's back leaving scratch marks all over.

~Cherry's pov~

What's wrong with me, I can barely think! Master is feeding from me, why does it feel so good? I'm so confused! It's so hot, I can't think!

~Narrator pov~

Cherry's voice quickly became louder as the hands that were playing with his chest moved down to his ass and into his pants. He cried out heatedly  
as Rayflo started to press a finger against his opening and rubbed it until it was twitching constantly.

"Master!" Rayflo's finger slipped in as Cherry called his name. The blond's face was flushed and he was panting uncontrollably as Rayflo's finger moved  
inside him. Rayflo pulled away from the blond's neck and moved to his mouth where he smashed their lips together in a lusty kiss.

Both their fangs pierced skin, mixing their blood but neither cared and, for that matter, couldn't care as their bodies began a rough, uncontrolled pace.  
Each male was on edge, their bodies tightening as their impending orgasm was coming upon them. Cherry screamed as another finger pushed inside  
him and managed to stab his prostate, his whole body going taught as his vision went black. Rayflo groaned seeing cherry orgasm, his whole body flushed  
and sweaty. The cry that escaped the blond's lips sent Rayflo over the edge and the man groaned. Their bodies continued to move together for a while  
until their orgasms stopped.

Rayflo was the first to move as he placed his head on Cherry's shoulder,  
"God, I didn't think I would ever do something like that again, so juvenile."

Cherry just looked up, then closed his eyes,  
"Shut up... I don't want to hear a word out of you, you stupid pervert." The blond's voice was breathy and  
smooth. "And yes, it is juvenile; molesting me in my sleep was something you did maybe a hundred years ago."

Rayflo grinned, letting some of the memories from back then wash over him.  
"Hmm, but we never did get anywhere, you always woke up and tried to kill me."

Cherry sighed exhaustedly,  
"I didn't want you doing that to me, you even knew I was religious, then and now, so why would you think its okay!?"

Rayflo moved so he was leaning on his elbows and looked at Cherry,  
"You think that your beliefs are going to stop me from doing this kind of thing to you? Hell no! And for your information,  
I believe that it is in my right to molest you, you are mine."

Cherry stared incredulously at Rayflo but relaxed as the man leaned over him and gave him a gentle kiss,  
"Now, go to sleep. I'm tired."

Cherry just chuckled at Rayflo's comment and relaxed against the couch with the other male still on top of him.  
"Good night master… I-I love you." Cherries  
voice shook slightly as he spoke the last three words but it fell on deaf ears; Rayflo seemed to have fallen asleep. Cherry just sighed a little in  
disappointment but closed his eyes and fell asleep. Little did he know that Rayflo had actually heard him, but decided to not say anything.

~Rayflo's pov~

He loves me? God why does my chest feel so weird? I never thought I would ever hear those words come from his mouth. I'm so happy.

~Narrator pov~

As Rayflo thought about what Cherry had said, tears of joy trickled down his face and landed on Cherries chest right over the blond's heart

Fin

Ahh, confessions of love, oh how annoying thee are! Was it good, I think it is but I could never tell? Ya know it's really weird having to send everything to  
my Beta first before I can post this, it's just so weird. Well anyway thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed the story!!!!


End file.
